Poke Drama Island
by BackUpKid
Summary: My first fan fiction. Hosted by Mew, Victini, Meloetta, and Keldeo. 60 competitors compete for tons of cash on three teams. OC submission is now closed. I may re-open, but not now. Just read and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Poke Drama Island

The scene cuts into an island where Mew, Victini, Meloetta, and Keldeo are. "Hello everyone, I'm Mew and this is Poke Drama Island! We're gonna host it and 60 'lucky' contestants will battle for 1! BILLION! POKEDOLLARS!" Mew exclaimed excitedly. " Our contestants are coming on Wailord and here they are!" An Axew then jumped off Wailord and walked over to Mew. "This is Ax! She's a feisty Axew with a spirit full of friendship. Go stand by Keldeo." Ax didn't speak and walked over to Keldeo.

Then, a young Eevee bounced off of Wailord and landed perfectly. "Hi! I'm Eva and I'm really excited to be here!" Mew looked at her a little angry and yelled, "Okay... You just did my intro so go stand by Ax now!" Eva quivered in fear and ran to Ax.

"Thank you... Now we have the Lillipup, Pup!" Mew shouted as Pup ran off Wailord and fell on his face. "Okee-dokee. Go to the others. If your still conscious..." Mew said quietly. Pup got up and stumbled over to the others.

A rock rolled over to Mew and revealed itself to be a Geodude. "Hello Gaea! How have yo- Never mind, roll to the others..." Mew said while everyone stared at him.

All of a sudden a Purrloin ran over to Mew and slashed him. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK LEILA!" "I wanted to be introduced first!" "WHO CARES! GO STAND BY THE OTHERS OR ELSE YOU'LL BE ELIMINATED FIRST BY ME!" Leila didn't look fazed and strutted to the others making Pup stare.

"Ow... Come over here Pikk, please..." A Pikachu walked over to Mew. "Can you use anything to heal..." Mew pleaded. " You can do it." Pikk replied. "Oh, right. METRENOME! Yes! That was... REST!?" Mew screamed as he passed out.

"Mew has passed out so... I'll introduce the others." Victini told the others. "But, I'LL DO A MONTAGE!" "NOOOOOO!"

**NOW STARTS MONTAGE OF OTHER'S NAMES, SPECIES, AND GENDER**

**Growl- Growlithe- Male**

**Froan- Froakie- Male**

**Chess- Chespin- Male**

**Kin- Fennekin- Female**

**Wott- Oshawott- Male**

**Ivy- Snivy- Female**

**Tepan- Tepig- Male**

**Pips- Piplup- Female**

**Turtra- Turtwig- Female**

**Chimz- Chimchar- Male**

**Kipper- Mudkip- Male**

**Trea- Treecko- Female**

**Torch- Torchic- Male**

**Dile- Totodile- Female**

**Chika- Chikorita- Female**

**Quill- Cyndaquil- Female**

**Squirt- Squirtle- Male**

**Bulb- Bulbasaur- Female**

**Charr- Charmander- Male**

**Tini- Dratini- Male**

**Goom- Goomy- Female**

**Pidge- Pidgey- Female**

**Dove- Pidove- Male**

**Bergg- Bergmite- Male**

**Skid- Skiddo- Female**

**Champ- Pancham- Male**

**Pie- Caterpie- Female**

**Dull- Weedle- Male**

**Scat- Scatterbug- Male**

**Deden- Dedenne- Female**

**Waltz- Ralts- Female**

**Rion- Riolu- Male**

**Pooch- Poochyena- Male**

**Pix- Vulpix- Female**

**Ghast- Ghastly- Male**

**Moon- Munna- Female**

**Evo- Eevee- Male**

**Horn- Rhyhorn- Male**

**Maw(L)_- Mawile- Female**

**Sel- Sneasel- Male**

**Cubby- Cubchoo- Female**

**Cleff- Cleffa- Female**

**Munch- Munchlax- Female**

**Sage- Pansage- Male**

**Sear- Pansear- Male**

**Pour- Panpour- Female**

**Mask- Yamask- Male**

**Palm- Aipom- Male**

**Feebi- Feebas- Female**

**Rupee- Skorupi- Male**

**Key- Klefki- Female**

**Edge- Honedge- Male**

**Sol- Absol- Female**

**Cool- Tentacool- Male**

**END OF MONTAGE!**

"Ohhhhhh..." Mew whispered as he awoke. "Have a nice sleep Mew?" Leila snickered.

"SHUT UP OR LIKE I SAID, YOUR GONE LADY!" Mew yelled as a reminder.

"As you know, I'm Mew and you also know Victini here. These two are Meloetta and Keldeo. They're also legendary Pokemon hosting the show. Keldeo is ferocious but Meloetta is a little soft." "HEY!" "Well I had a list of teams made after we decided who was on the show soooo, here it is!"

_**X-Cited Xerneas**_

Ax

Eva

Gaea

Leila

Froan

Dull

Bulb

Goom

Pidge

Dove

Bergg

Skid

Deden

Moon

Sel

Maw

Sear

Palm

Rupee

Cleff

_**Yelling Yveltal**_

Pikk

Growl

Chess

Kin

Wott

Charr

Pips

Dile

Squirt

Chika

Tini

Pie

Waltz

Rion

Pix

Ghast

Horn

Cubby

Key

Edge

_**Zooming Zygarde**_

Pup

Ivy

Turtra

Chimz

Kipper

Trea

Quill

Tepan

Champ

Torch

Scat

Pooch

Evo

Munch

Sol

Sage

Pour

Mask

Feebi

Cool

"You have your teams so, get to the mountain on the hill A.S.A.P. !" Mew yelled as he and the other hosts teleported to the top. "OH! FIRST TEAM TO GET HERE WINS AN ADVANTAGE IN THE SECOND CHALLENGE! WATCH OUT FOR VERY ANGRY WILD POKEMON!" They all heard what sounded like Victini stream through the island. "ROAR!" Once they heard the yell they ran up the hill.

The first person to make it was Sel because of him being a Sneasel. He ran up and skidded to a stop. The rest of the contestants then made it up right after.

"The X-Cited Xerneas gain the advantage! Well, Sel mostly. He automatically gains his team a point in the challenge and won't have to do it!" "YEAH SUCKA'S! EAT IT!" Sel exclaimed as he danced around. "Go stand on the side..."

"As Mew said before, I'm Meloetta and I'm the only host your age, these others are 21-23 but I'm 17 like you all. So the challenge is to race across this platform while dodging each of the elemental cannon's attacks. Just try not to get injured, and I may be, like Mew said, a little soft. "YOU ARE!" "SHUT UP MEW!" Meloetta screamed while blushing.

As each of the teams charged the onslaught began. "MONTAGE TIME!" Victini cheered. "NO!" Mew yelled. "I want to drag their pain out..."

The first victim was Pup when he was hit with an invisible blast from the normal type cannon. He fell off the cliff while yelling "HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He hit the water with a splash. The only other person to get hit by it was Tini but he didn't fall.

At the fire cannon some of the grass types and the ice and steel types had trouble. All the bug types were instantly knocked out from it. Trea and Cubby were taken off the cliff while yelling "You hit me!" "No! You hit me!" "RAAAAAHHHH!"

All of a sudden, a giant blast of water flew at them then revealing the next cannon. Eva looked at her teammates and was almost struck by a blast. But Evo suddenly leaped in the way. "Protect! Run Eva!" She looked at him shocked and ran off. Evo's protect then wore off launching him off the mountain.

"Fine... Let's do a montage..." Mew sighed. "YAY!" Victini bounced into the air and cheered.

On the grass cannon Gaea, Wott, Pips, Horn, Pour, and Feebi were taken off. At the electric cannon, the bolts zapped away Pidge, Dove, Squirt, Ghast, and Kipper. No one fell from the ice but Key was hit by the fighting cannon and knocked out.

For some reason, only Chess was attacked by the poison cannon but he suddenly gasped heavily and acted like someone new. He started flipping like a ninja and zoomed to the finish line. On the way he grabbed Chika and Charr while zooming past them. All three of them got points. "Chess, Chika, and Charr all score for the Yelling Yveltal!" Keldeo shouted while Mew, Victini, and Meloetta were stunned.

Chess gasped again returning to normal as Charr whispered to him. "How did you do that?" "Do what?" Chess asked confused. "Flipped around like a ninja." Charr replied. "Uhhhhhh..." Chess deadpanned nervously. "We almost forgot! The outhouse like thing is a confessional! You can tell your secrets or feelings there!" Mew yelled.

000Chess000

"Wow... so I'm the first confessional. Well I'd better tell my secret now... I have MPD. Multiple Personality Disorder. You just saw Sensei... He's a ninja master... I actually have seven personalities... I hope they don't all come out..."

000End000

After all the cannons, one for each type, only Ax, Eva, Froan, Skid, Sel, Maw, Palm, Chess, Charr, Chika, Waltz, Rion, Ivy, Quill, Champ, Torch, Sol, and Cool got points. " The X-Cited Xerneas win! And today's lucky loser team is... The Yelling Yveltal!" Mew snickered after announcing. The Yelling Yveltal groaned while everyone else cheered. "Also, the X-Cited Xerneas get to stay at the Victory Resort! For winners only!"

At the elimination ceremony...

"Okay, You all voted on who will leave already... So I'll make this quick. If I call your name, your safe. You will get a poke puff and if you don't, you must ride the Lapras of Failure and never come back. Okay so Chess, Charr, Chika, Waltz, and Rion are automatically safe. If you voted for them, your vote is gone. Now Pikk, Kin, Edge, Dile, Key, Ghast, and Pips. Growl, Tini, Pix, Horn, Squirt, Wott. The last one safe between Pie and Cubby is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pie. See you never Cubby!"

"WHAT!? Why am I out?" Cubby asked while crying.

"You fought with Trea and fell off the cliff getting disqualified from the challenge." Mew replied.

"Well... Bye bye! See you later!" Cubby yelled as she sailed away.

"One competitor down. Fifty-Eight to go. What will the next challenge be? Who will ride the Lapras away? Find out in the next much more exciting episode of... POKE … DRAMA … ISLAND!"

**I'm sorry about there not being much dialogue in this chapter. There ill be much more next time and a lot more drama and action. So yeah, Chess is my Mike who is actually my favorite character from the show. His other personalities will be shown soon. Tons of drama next time and more coolness. Hope you like it. I'm also asking for a few OC's to be sent in to show up later in the season. Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Species: (Nothing I'm using other than Eevee please)**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Quirk: (Doesn't need one)**

**Crush: (Doesn't need one)**

**Fear:**

**Worst Memory:**

**Evolve: (Doesn't need to)**

**Other:**

** Also, nothing inappropriate that is more intense than making out or death. NO BLOODY MURDER AND GORE! I hate that stuff more intense than that. Hope I get some cool ones. Send them as soon as possible. Won't start next chapter until I've got at least three. You can send in three max. My brothers are possibly gonna give me some too. Thanks.**


	2. Time To Puke

**Chapter 2: Time to Puke!**

" Last time on Poke Drama Island... The competitors met us, the hosts, and saw the island that will leave them scarred. Their first challenge was to run up the mountain. Seems simple? It wasn't. They had to avoid cannons that shot elemental blasts that would either knock 'em off or knock 'em out! Cubby left and SOMEONE spent the first episodes budget at the _Legendary Needs Superstore_!" Mew said while glaring at Keldeo who was looking away and whistling.

**XX Girls**

"Whoa." All the girls looked around at the winner's resort and were shocked. It was better than a five story hotel. They hadn't really noticed yesterday because it was dark and they were tired. Now they saw everything it had. A hot tub, gaming systems of all kinds, many couches, tons of chairs, and a humongous flat screen television. They never even saw the rest of the hotel though. Ax, Gaea, Pidge, and Deden were chilling in the hot tub. Eva, Bulb, Cleff, and Goom were playing on the PS3 and Leila, Skid, and Maw were trying to watch yesterday's episode but it was blocked for obvious reasons.

"This place is amazing. Right guys?" Eva asked as she collected a power-up in the game and blew up Goom's spacecraft. "Yeah it really is." Pidge replied as she stood out of the hot tub and shook the water off. "I wish they had a pool though." Bulb mumbled sadly. "Then you might wanna see this." Skid said shocked. Outside was a gym with weights, a pool, treadmills, and other workout machines. "I think we should explore the entire hotel first." Maw told them as she entered the elevator and they all stepped in. "Have you ever noticed that our team has twelve girls?" "Speaking of that, where's Moon?"

**XX Boys**

"This place is awesome!" Palm yelled while jumping into the hot tub. "Your telling me." Froan replied as he swam in the water along with Dove and Rupee. "These games Rock!" Dull yelled as he played Mario Party 9 with Sear, Sel, and Bergg. "What do you guys want to talk about?" Dove asked as he bounded out of the tub. "How about what happened yesterday." Sel replied. "Well... What about the other competitors." Dull told Dove as Sear paused the game. "Sure. What happened with Chess? He acted crazy. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was a real ninja."

**YY Boys**

"What should we do about him?" "Who?" "Chess you idiot!" "I believe we should be patient." "I HATE PATIENT!" "Fine, we'll end this at the next challenge." "Sweetness." "I like sweets..." "Oh, Shut up!" "Quiet, he's waking up." Chess sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and saw everyone asleep. "Hm. I thought I heard someone talking." Chess looked around again and then got up and walked outside. He sighed and then was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Charr looking at him strangely. "What's going on?" Charr asked. "What do you mean?" Chess asked him confused. "Yesterday. What happened to you?" "Um..." "Hey guys. What's up?" Wott asked walking out. "Nothing. _I'll tell you after today's challenge." _Chess whispered the end to Charr.

** YY Girls**

_I wonder why Chess helped me score a point? _Chika thought to her self as Pips walked up to her. "Hey Chika! How you been?" "Good good. Just thinking about yesterday's challenge and what Chess did." Chika responded. "I think he may like you." Kin told her as she strolled back to the cabins. "Really?" Chika asked, blushing wildly. "I also think you like him." Kin said smiling. "Your right. I'm just not sure when I should tell him..." She replied. "You'll know when to do it." Pikk said surprising the others. "Thanks everyone." Chika told them all. "Let's go find the others because they're not inside."

**ZZ Boys**

"I HATE THIS ISLAND!" Pup yelled while sleeping. Everyone was startled and woke up angry. "PUP!" They all yelled simultaneously. "Whoa!" Pup screamed as he fell of his bed and hit the floor."What happened?" Pup asked half unconscious. "You screamed and woke us all up!" Champ told him while very angry. "Just go to sleep guys..." Torch said as he dozed off. "TORCH!" "Whoa!" Torch yelled as he woke up. "Who said that?!" "It came from the girl's cabin! Let's go!" Evo yelled as they ran over.

As all the boys ran over no one was there. The other teams, only males, also ran over to them. "Where are the girls? They're nowhere to be found?" Rion said looking around everywhere with the others. "We're not sure. One of them yelled Torch's name and then they were gone." Tepan said sadly.

"ALL GUYS! COME TO THE MESS HALL IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE GIRLS! YOU BETTER HURRY! IT'S TIME TO PUKE! MUHUHAHAHAHAH!" Keldeo said into the speakers making all the boys run.

Once they made it, all the girls were there safe. "WHAT!? We thought you guys were in danger?" Sage asked very confused. "Mew and the others tricked you into coming here quickly." Moon said depressed. "_Why are you sad_?" Ghast whispered to her. "_None of your buisness!"_ Moon hissed at him quietly. "Today's challenge is a gross eating contest! You have to eat very gross normal food cooked by our 1 star chef/ host, Meloetta!" Mew exclaimed. "Hey! I take that offensively, even if I do cook bad!" Meloetta snapped at him. "Wait, before we start, who the heck screamed my name, and it was a girl, so who was it?" Torch questioned all the girls. No one said anything so Mew continued.

"Okay, so last person to puke wins for their team! But, first we have a new contestant!" Everyone gasped as they heard this and then saw a Noibat wearing a neon green headset fly over to Mew. Upon closer inspection, all the parts that were supposed to be purple, were blue. All her colors were also darker than usual.

"Say hello to Lara! As you can see she is a Noibat and also a daredevil!" Victini yelled as loud as he could. After that, everyone, including Lara stared at him angrily. Victini then stood back a few feet. "She will be on the Zooming Zygarde!" "WHAT?!" all the teams, even the Zooming Zygarde, yelled confused. "What? They don't have enough girls." Mew told them. They all still looked at him strangely. "Fine... Today the loser team and the Zooming Zygarde will eliminate someone. Lara will be getting invincibility. If the Zygarde lose, two people will leave on their team." Everyone gasped and the Zygarde, minus Lara, glared at the others.

"Go to the tables please..." Mew instructed. Everyone hesitantly walked into the mess hall. As they sat down they each saw a plate with two "waffles" on it. A "syrup" coated it and they could see some "butter". Mew then pulled out a whistle and blew it signaling to start eating. Everyone took a bite and surprisingly, only Pie and Turtra puked. Almost everyone finished their first one and then Pup puked. Everyone was finished in about three minutes but Wott, Champ, and Sage puked.

"Wow. The Zygarde are losing and the Xerneas haven't lost one person yet." But as Mew said that, Dove hurled. "Never mind." Mew said as he chuckled. The next plate seemed like grilled cheese but the cheese smelled funky. Dull, Bulb, Pips, Tepan, and Pour threw up from the smell alone. Everyone else looked at each other uneasily but proceeded to eat. The only people who hadn't puked were Ax, Goom, Palm, Chess, Charr, Rion, Kipper, Munch, and Lara. Ax because... she's Ax? Goom because she was goo. Palm because... he's a monkey? Chess seemed to have a really derpy grin and proceeded to slam his head which... I really don't know what that did. Charr was barbecuing his food. Rion is like a warrior so yeah. Kipper and Munch just didn't care and Lara did stunts so she treated this as a really dangerous stunt.

"It's all tied and... what are you doing Chess?" Keldeo asked while watching Chess. "My name is CHEEEEEEZE!" Chess (Cheeze) yelled at Keldeo. The final dish was steak and it looked horrible. Everyone prepared them self as Chess (Cheeze) licked his lips and Charr burned it with ember. Somehow, Kipper and Munch got a disturbed look on their face as they ate it and puked. Ax pushed it away and Palm fainted, while puking. It was 1/ 3/ 1 with the Yveltal winning. Lara puked as she bit it and Goom got a little melty when she swallowed it and she hurled. Chess (Cheeze) swallowed it and asked for more while Charr ate it and discovered that his was a normal steak and that if he didn't use ember it would have been raw. Rion ate it and his eye started twitching.

"The Yelling Yveltal win! The Zygarde's last person puked a millisecond before the Xerneas. They will be losing two people today but not Lara." Mew informed them all. Everyone that wasn't on the Zygarde groaned minus Chess who gasped and returned to normal. He looked around and saw his teammates cheering and saw a buffet and knew what happened.

000Chess000

"It was Cheeze wasn't it. Really Cheeze, really?!"

000End000

Charr walked over to Chess and asked about the day before. "Oh right. Well... I have MPD. Otherwise known as Multiple Personality Disorder." Chess informed him. "Wow. I should've known. My cousin has the same thing." Charr told him while shocked.

Rion started to walk to the resort with the rest of the team but someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around, and when he saw Waltz he blushed. He then noticed Waltz doing the same thing. "H-Hey Rion." She said while trying not to look at him. He groaned and kissed her on the cheek and both of their faces turned red. "Oh... Sorry... I'll just..." Rion started but was stopped when she kissed him on the cheek too. They both smiled and walked to the resort holding hands.

**Elimination Ceremony!**

"Now, go into the confessional and choose who you will vote for." Mew told them making them all groan and stand in a line.

000Elimination000

Pup: Turtra, she hurled first.

Ivy: Turtra, and I'm not the one who screamed for Torch! #Gulp# I hope no one heard me say that...

Turtra: Um... Pup?

Chimz:Turtra. I mean, she hurled first. Any one would have voted the same.

Kipper: Sorry Turtra...

Trea: Turtra's cool so... Pup.

Quill: I'm gonna have to say Pup.

Tepan: See you Turtra.

Champ: Adios Pup!

Torch: Wow. It was Ivy? I mean, I like her... Cool! Oh, I vote Turtra. Not Cool or Ivy... Turtra.

Scat: I'm going with Pup.

Pooch: Sorry Turtra.

Evo: Later Turtra.

Munch: PUP!

Sol: Pup.

Sage:Turtra.

Pour: Pup.

Mask:Turtra.

Feebi:Pup.

Cool: Pup.

Lara: Cool. He scares me...

000End000

"We have our two losers! They were tied with an extra vote for some one else. These two are..." Mew started to say. "Wait, don't you call us down?" Torch asked. "Who told you?" Victini appeared asking. "Wott did." Torch and the others all said together. "Well... Not this time. Turtra and Pup are gone." Both of them gasped and Pup ran off crying into the woods. "Okay. Well goodbye Turtra." Trea and the others that voted for Pup or, in Lara's case Cool, all said and watched her sail away. "Victini. Tell Keldeo to hunt down Pup please. If he isn't found by tomorrow we're down one challenge." Mew told Victini as the contestants left.

"Goodbye Turtra. Pup is part of a challenge? Weird. What challenge will involve him in it? Who will ride away next time? What other relationships will be hinted at? What are Chess' other personalities? Find out in the next episode of... POKE … DRAMA... ISLAND!"

**Wow! So yeah my second chapter is done and... One second, WHAT! Okay... Something is coming in from the island. They need me? Okay I'd better write myself into the story...**

Suddenly, BackUpKid appears on the island and walks up to Mew and Victini. They all then walk in to the host trailer. "WHAT?! So wait, the camera's and tech were hacked into?" BackUpKid asks them both. (B.U.K. looks like a twelve year old kid wearing a red T-shirt with jeans and an open black hoodie with the hood up. He has pale skin and hazel eyes. Over the hood is a cap that says TPI and shades on that. In his ears are headphones that lead into his pocket. He's wearing Neon blue gloves with holes for his fingers. P.S. The only true things are the eyes, skin, and age.) "Fine, I'll get them back." He said with a grin. He then started to hack into the cameras and got them back online in stealth mode. They saw multiple monitors that didn't have sleeping people. The people were Leila, Sel and Maw, Cleff, Chess, Champ, Cool, Mask, and Dile. (Every parentheses is a new monitor.)

The first one, containing Leila was the first one they glanced at. She had a Mew plush and stabbed it multiple times then threw it out the window of her cabin. She then laughed and accidentally threw the knife at the camera. "Oops..." was the only thing that could be heard after that. Mew gulped and wrote a note to stay away from her at all times.

The second had Sel and Maw who were walking around the island and stopped at the beach to rest. Sel grinned as Maw sat next to him and laid down on his lap. He was also blushing and he went to sleep sitting against the pier. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Did you?" Mew said but BackUpKid gave him the 'Nooooooo...' look that was purely sarcasm.

Third one had Cleff who had beady red eyes and was running around the forest cutting down trees. She went into what I'm calling 'Psycho Mode' and then passed out. They all looked at each other and went to the next.

Chess was laying down and suddenly gasped. He then sat up and gained an evil grin then walked up to the camera, letting them see the scar on his face. He laughed maniacally and shot an energy ball at the camera destroying it. A little bit could be seen where Chess picked up a liquid and drank it making him look very different from Chess. His scar was really noticeable and he had other wounds on him. He reverted back to Chess and looked completely normal and then saw the bottle empty. He looked at it in horror and curled up into a ball whispering "Now they'll all figure it out." Continuously.

The last few were all the same. These people were all somewhere on the island and were talking about how they were gonna win this no matter what. They even told their plans of cheating right to the cameras. The hosts grinned and thought of all the ratings from this. They then thanked BackUpKid and he vanished into a whisp of smoke.

**I'm back! That was weird. New personality for Chess. Sel and Maw together? Wow. Crazy Cleff and four evil people. Leila really hates Mew for some reason and I looked awesome with my fake clothes! Yes I really am young, deal with it! Very creepy so SEE YAH!**

(The room turns into a dark forest where Cleff can be seen. Pup walks up to her but he has beady eyes and messed up fur. He's also a Herdier and he grins as he poises to strike Cleff. Out of nowhere Keldeo grabs him and uses hydro pump on him, successfully knocking him out. Keldeo then looks up and says "Read this or I'll release the new Pup on you." He then walks away with Pup tied onto him.)

**I JUST WANT TO END THIS ALREADY! GOODBYE AND NO MORE SCENES fOR TODAY!**


	3. SECRETZ!

**Chapter 3: SECRETZ!**

Mew, Victini, and Keldeo are stuck in a dungeon and a figure is seen in the shadows. "Meloetta?" Victini asks the figure with fear in his voice. A groan is heard and the lights are switched on. Meloetta is on the ground beaten and tied up same as the other hosts. They all look in the middle of the room and see Giratina standing in the room. He's grinning and preparing a dark pulse. He launches it, knocking them all out. He smiles and floats out of the dungeon.

The Yveltal are partying while the others are just talking in the cabins. At the party, Chess is hiding in the corner of the room and Charr sees him then walks over. Chess looks up at Charr and frowns, then looks away. Charr decided to leave him alone and went back to the party. Chess sighed then got up and started conversing with the others. But, inside his mind, secrets are unfolding just like in some other people's minds...

**Leila**

In her mind she is seen with a case while sitting on other cases. All the other contestants and the hosts are seen in front of her with fire everywhere. She laughs and then uses hyper beam on all of them and everyone but Mew is blasted away. She looks at Mew and uses shadow claw over and over on him...

**Chess**

A bunch of Chess', each having their own features, are standing in a field where the ground is a mind. There are seven and their features are...

Scars, wounds and a scowl- Personality that drunk the liquid

Bandages and a derpy look- Cheeze

Hood and blank gaze- Sensei

Adventurer hat and whip- ?

Belt and battle ready- ?

Pencil strapped to waist and glasses- ?

Shades and a flirty smile- ?

They're talking about how to get rid of Chess forever but then a rumbling is heard and the personality with shades vanishes leaving a cloud of smoke and an unconscious Chess. They all growl and sit down until the personality with shades comes back and they resume talking.

**Outside**

Chess managed to get into the restroom before the personality, dubbed Jason, could come out and reveal his secret. He then reverted to normal and went back to the party.

**Mask and Ghast**

These two are on either side of a battlefield separated by a forcefield. They start launching attacks at each other but the blasts are stopped by the forcefield. Shouts of "I'll kill you" and "Die brother" can be heard.

**Sel**

The Sneasel is seen walking in a wasteland grinning and at the sign of life, firing an ice beam followed by a hyper beam. He then is attacked by a Weavile who calls him brother but is then blasted by a hyper beam and Sel shoves him off then sees Maw and walks off smiling as she follows him.

** Maw**

She is floating through darkness and knowing it was caused by her, she smiled. Her dream was to control and destroy everything. Suddenly she could see part of a world. It was a wasteland and she saw Sel get pounced by a Weavile who called him brother. She shot a hyper beam at him and Sel shoved him off. He smiled and walked off so she followed him.

**Chess**

Chess was hit on the head, one of the gates to open Cheeze, and didn't try to stop it until it was too late. Inside his head he was jumped by his other personalities and they tied him up. He struggled but one of them approached him. It was the one with a hat and whip who began to speak. "You'll never escape again Chess. We'll beat you. You'll never escape or my name isn't Alexander, The Greatest Explorer Ever!" The personality yelled laughing. "I know this. You were one of my first personalities..." Chess mumbled agitated. He was then slapped by the scarred personality. "You're lucky explorer kid won't let Slash hurt you too much." Jason told him chuckling earning him a slap from Slash too. These two then proceeded to maul each other until they passed out. Chess glared angrily at them all.

**Outside**

Cheeze was eating everything and slamming his head on the walls. He then turned into Slash and everyone noticed and eyed him strangely until he started using energy ball and vine whip on everyone scoring only direct hits. He was about to hit the girls but he transformed into Cheeze again and passed out. Everyone returned to partying after he was snoring on one of the couches.

They all stopped after Giratina appeared outside and called for them all. They all came even Chess (Alexander at the moment) and everyone he hurt as Slash. "I've captured your hosts and have a different challenge for you today. It's a secret challenge! You must share one important secret or my newly evolved and feral friend Pup here will attack you and I'll announce a secret anyways." Giratina said as he brought Pup out and he was in a huge cage. He growled at everyone who voted for him and hissed at the others.

Giratina likes montages soooo... YAY!

**MONTAGE!**

Ax's secret is that her parents wanted her to die but she beat them up and ran away.

Eva's secret was that when she was little she tried to evolve using a water stone but she wouldn't react to it or the other stones.

Gaea's is that she was continuously beaten by small Pokemon like a Horsea and a Dwebble.

Leila hates Mew because he got her mom into debt and gave her money to be his slave and shield.

Froan wouldn't share his so he was teleported into the cage and beaten. His secret was that anyone he helped too much was horribly injured somehow and then all his teammates backed away.

Dull always has thoughts of darkness in his mind.

Bulb can use high level moves even though she never learned them but they always backfire somehow.

Goom sometimes gets angry at people and uses acid involuntarily on them.

Pidge and Dove both sometimes involuntarily attack bug type Pokemon.

Bergg can freeze anything that isn't above boiling point or flaming.

Skid's leech seed has the opposite affect it should.

Deden cannot overload on electricity or the island they're on wouldn't exist anymore.

Moon can drain people's dreams, so surprising..., but it injures them.

Sel can freeze things to the core.

Maw's jaws on her head can crush more than just iron.

Sear can shoot more intense fire.

Palm's tail is weaker than his own hands.

Rupee can't use his stinger without causing himself pain.

Cleff goes crazy at night on certain moon phases. (Full and New)

**After Team Confessionals**

Sel: Hahahahahaha! Really Gaea?

Maw: By more, I meant anyone I really hate's bones! I'm not just a pretty face.

Palm: Me and Rupee have an alike secret. Weird.

Froan: OW! What happened to clumsy old Pup? OW!

Eva: (Sobbing) Why me? (Sobbing again)

Gaea: No comment...

Pikk loves to shock other electric types for fun when she's bored.

Growl can swim and use fire type moves in the water. (Not under but while he's wet.)

Chess'** (**Alexander's) was that the only thing he's ever found while trying to find treasure was coal bits. (It's Alexander's and not Chess', people.)

Kin can read someone's feelings by feeling their front wrist/ankle.

Wott's scalchop's Razor Shell is actually gold colored.

Charr is afraid of his cousin because of the personalities from her disorder.

Pips is horrible at swimming so she was never able to learn surf.

Dile learned rage at birth so she gets a little too angry at times.

Squirt doesn't have one.

Chika was disowned by her family.

Tini is unable to evolve twice unless his happiness spikes as a Dragonair.

Pie's string shot is almost inescapable to most of the other contestants.

Waltz doesn't have one.

Rion doesn't have one.

Pix doesn't have one.

Ghast hates normal types because he can't hurt them when they get him mad.

Horn can easily crush a boulder three times his size.

Key will never let go of her keys until death.

Edge can get a little, edgy.

**After Team Confessionals**

Chess (Alexander): What? I decided to give Chess a chance to not be exposed.

Charr: I don't think that's Chess that said that secret...

Wott: Luckily I only revealed a tiny secret of mine!

Chika: (Crying)

Key: MY KEYS! THEY'RE MINE!

Ivy is really fast in the blazing heat because of all the light.

Chimz is really good at parkour.

Kipper can move really fast underwater.

Trea is also amazing at parkour.

Quill can warm up anything with her flames.

Tepan's tackle attack cannot be interrupted except by a stronger blast or a super effective move.

Champ mostly uses dark type moves.

Torch doesn't have one.

Scat doesn't have one.

Pooch has a very strong pounce and bite.

Evo wasn't able to evolve using stones like Eva.

Munch will not eat raw food ever!

Sol can make a razor wind storm.

Sage is the third to be good at parkour.

Mask can launch a wave of shadow balls at the cost of half his life force.

Feebi doesn't have one.

Cool has deadly venom in his stingers.

Lara doesn't like to do work.

**After Team Confessionals**

Ivy: I can be way faster than Sel was in the first episode.

Chimz: I-

Trea: Love-

Sage: Parkour!

Munch: Raw food is horrible which is why I failed the second episode.

Lara: I knew Cool was suspicious!

**END!**

"Well. The Xerneas are the only ones who didn't have everyone who had a nice secret share one. Even though Froan was the one who didn't share, Gaea's secret made her look like a newborn, so she's going on a vacation!" Giratina told them with an evil grin. Suddenly a portal opened up under Gaea and Giratina grabbed her and flew into the distortion world with her screaming.

Everyone looked with horror in their eyes as the portal closed and Gaea disappeared into Giratina's world. "We need to find the hosts, even if most of them are jerks." Wott told the others. "We might as well… But can we ditch Mew?" Leila asked hopefully. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHAT HE DID TO YOUR MOM!" Dile screamed and then got attacked intensely by Leila before Leila was knocked out by Edge's slash attack.

Everyone ran around the cabins and searched for the hosts with no luck. Champ, Cool, Dile, Mask, and Edge were searching but they had no luck like everyone. Champ then turned to everyone else. "I have an idea. It will only work at the merge but why don't we all form an alliance then? I know you guys are jerks too." Everyone agreed and prepared to make it to the merge all together.

As soon as Dile and Edge left Champ turned to Mask and Cool. "I know. Let's form an alliance and bring them in at the merge." Cool told them while Champ just looked with the you-read-my-mind face.

Leila had woken up and stumbled into a trapdoor behind a bush she was about to open it when she was tackled and pinned down. She heard a growl and looked up seeing Pup with his fangs bared. She had to think of something so she tried to attack him, but he was too powerful. He grabbed her in his teeth and walked into a cave. Pup stuck her in a crack in the ground and used mud-slap to fill it until only her head was free. He then ran off to keep hunting.

Chess (Alexander), Charr, Chika, and Wott were all looking for the hosts. Wott used razor shell to chop up the shrubs and it really was golden. Charr used rock smash to break rocks and Chess continued to pick up coal bits causing him to scowl. Chika found the same trapdoor as Leila but she was able to open it. "Hello?" Chika yelled into the darkness. "Is that- Chika? Is that you?" A voice yelled back at her. "Yeah! Mew? Are the other hosts there? I'll go get help either way!" Chika replied and ran off to get her friends.

Mew told the others what happened and suddenly they heard a scream. Leila and Chika were thrown down and they heard hissing then the door closed. "What the heck? Was that Pup?" Meloetta asked them with a scared expression. Everyone nodded and started to call for help. Chess (Alexander) walked by and hearing them, he let Slash out. Slash sealed up the door with leaves and twigs. He decided to let Chess back out to see who he just trapped and so the others would blame him for it.

Chess heard all the voices and ran to get his friends, knowing he would have to tell Wott his secret. They all ran back and attacked the door until it broke. They ran in and freed everyone, and luckily none of them knew Chess' secret other than those three and most likely the hosts.

"All right everyone. Since Gaea was pulled along with the giant jerk Giratina, no elimination and the same sleeping arrangements. Yveltal are in the resort." Victini informed everyone, making the Yveltal cheer. Everyone left and Champ's alliance planned on what to do. "We should get someone out guys." Cool told Mask and Champ. "Why not next time we lose let's ditch either Munch, the fatty, or Sage, our third parkour guy?" Mask asked them. "What about Feebi or Scat?" Cool argued with Mask. "NO! Next person we dominate is Scat. Cool was going somewhere with that. Then we ditch Sage and Feebi." Champ snapped at them.

In the woods, Chess, Charr, and Wott were discussing his disorder. "So you have seven of them?" Wott asked Chess. "Yeah. The first one who appeared on this show was Sensei, and then Cheeze, Slash, Jason, Alexander, and the other two haven't come out yet." Chess explained. "We need to keep it a secret for as long as we can or we could get blackmailed. Only tell it to someone you truly trust." "Like someone you like? Sorta like…" Charr started but was stopped by Chess. "Never say that! EVER!" Chess hissed at Charr. Wott knew that meant Chess liked someone on the island and he really wanted to know who.

Sel was thinking about how his team unfairly lost. He felt that if Froan wasn't a wimp, someone he hated could have left. As he thought out loud, Dull overheard and was shocked. He wished he was a Beedrill so Sel could be stopped. Suddenly, he began to glow and his form changed into a yellow cocoon shape with black eyes and then it stopped. He looked at himself and smiled with his hidden mouth. Dull had just evolved into a Kakuna! He wasn't ready to beat Sel yet. He still needed to evolve again.

Dile and Mask were also out in the woods. They decided to team up just like Champ and the others. "Let's get rid of someone on our team when we lose. Maybe it should be Palm, Pidge, or Dove?" Mask offered. "Nah. Let's not do that yet. We should instead do a little sabotage on Cleff because she's actually still a baby Pokemon. If she evolves though, she'll be harder to sabotage. If that happens, let's pin it on Ax because she could be tough if she gets bigger." Dile reminded him.

**So many paragraphs after Gaea left! Sorry it's been so long… I lost my papers and have been busy. I found them in my little brothers school binder. :O Updates will now be more frequent. Your OC's will come in soon if you sent them. I'm going to do them in a certain order of how I got them. There will be chances for you to win prizes to influence the story a little bit later on. Oh, and thank you wolflover595 for Lara the Noibat. Such a cool character. **** Next characters are about to be hinted at: Candy, and the other one is Dizzy. Hope their creators notice this! :P BackUpKid is signing off! See ya!**


End file.
